


Coffee and Kisses

by JamieJJP (TriggerJones)



Category: Supernatural, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Secret Relationship, YouTuber!Dean, Youtube!Au, teacher!Castiel, teacher!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriggerJones/pseuds/JamieJJP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a popular YouTuber, Castiel is a high school English teacher.<br/>Their relationship is kept secret from Dean's subscribers and Castiel's students alike, but one morning Cas forgets his lunch.<br/>Dean can't let his husband go hungry, can he?</p><p>(Basically loads of domestic fluff with a tiny tiny bit of angst)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "I want an AU where Dean is a popular YouTuber who is married to Cas, but no one knows it. Cas is a high school teacher who is kind of awkward, but every once in a while he’ll mention a meme and all of his students are confused wonder how he knows that." - majestymisha on tumblr

“Good morning,” Castiel smiled, walking over to their bed and handing Dean a cup of coffee.

Dean took it with a grunt of appreciation.

Cas had grown to realise not to expect much in the way of conversation from his husband before he had at least one cup of coffee in his system, so he didn’t take offence to the lack of decipherable response.

He made his way across the room into their en suite to brush his teeth while Dean woke up.

Once he had spat and rinsed, Dean was sat up and making adorable grabby hands for Castiel to come closer.

Cas rolled his eyes, “I’m not going to kiss you with coffee breath. You know that.”

“Fine,” Dean sighed, begrudgingly getting out of bed to use some mouthwash. “But, just so you know,” he mumbled around the liquid, “I didn’t have to be up for two hours.”

Castiel smirked, “Babe, you didn’t have to be up for any time. It’s not like you have a regular ‘nine-to-five’.”

Dean spat into the sink and washed the minty remnants down the drain.

“Just because I choose my hours doesn’t mean it’s not a real job,” Dean frowned, a little defensively, “I promised a new video tomorrow, and Connor’s coming round today so we can film together. I’ve got a schedule.”

“I know,” Cas smiled, softly stroking Dean’s face, “I know. I didn’t mean to offend you.”

Dean smiled a little, pulling his husband towards him by his waist, so Castiel’s clothed body was pressed against his almost naked one, “We can’t all be sexy teachers, you know?”

Dean closed the gap between their mouths with a good morning kiss, and Cas hummed contentedly.

“And we can’t all be sexy YouTube stars, either.”

“That’s true,” Dean grinned, nipping lightly at Castiel’s jaw, “Have I ever told you that you look gorgeous in your work suit, Mr. Novak?”

“Only every morning, Mr. Winchester,” Cas chuckled placing another light kiss to Dean’s lips before finally pulling away, “But I’ve got to get going. Have you got everything you need for your video?”

Dean rolled his eyes, “Of course I do. What do you take me for, an amateur?”

“No,” Cas explained, “But if you’re doing a video with Connor Franta, I thought you might need… I don’t know. Something extra than what you normally have. To tease the fans.”

Dean laughed, absentmindedly scratching his chest, “The fangirls do love the idea of Franchester. Bit weird if you ask me. He’s, what, twenty? Twenty-one?”

“Twenty-three,” Cas corrected, “And age doesn’t matter to teen fangirls, baby. Especially not if it’s only a couple of years. Like Zalfie, nobody cares that she’s a bit older.”

Dean sighed, wistfully, “You know what I love?”

“Me?” Cas asked, grinning.

“Well, yes,” Dean laughed, “But I love that you take the time to get to know all of my friends. They all love you, by the way.”

“YouTube is an important part of your life,” Cas shrugged, and his watch beeped, signalling that it was time to leave, “And high school is of mine. My last class finishes at two so I’ll be home early. I’ll bring you guys a Starbucks.”

“You’re amazing,” Dean grinned, kissing his husband once more before dropping his boxers and approaching the shower.

Castiel took the opportunity to land a playful slap on that gorgeous ass before he made a move to leave.

“I’ll see you later,” he called over his shoulder, “Don’t do anything stupid!”

Dean laughed as he turned on the shower, responding, “I love you too, asshat!”

* * *

 

Castiel’s school day was reasonably uneventful. But, then again, he only had senior classes that day, so the kids that were there were worrying about their finals and keeping their GPA up so that they could graduate.

Dean had texted him Connor’s Starbucks order, so he stopped off to grab takeaway’s before returning home.

He made sure he kept quiet as he walked into their house, knowing how annoying it would be for Dean if he was in the middle of a take and his clumsy husband made a racket on his way in from work.

Especially because his subscribers had no idea that this clumsy husband even existed.

Castiel closed the door gently behind him, and quietly made his way to Dean’s filming room – the room that all of the subscribers thought was his living room.

“We’re not recording,” Dean called, obviously hearing Cas despite his best efforts, “You can come in!”

Castiel opened the door with his elbow and handed the drinks over, smiling a little shyly.

“Good to see you again,” he told Connor.

“It sure is,” Connor grinned, “Dean’s a lucky guy, you know. Not only is his husband gorgeous, but he brings him coffee when he gets home.”

Castiel’s cheeks flushed under the compliment and Dean elbowed Connor playfully, “I told you not to tease him. He gets a bit shy.”

“Sorry,” Connor smiled, kindly, “Are you gonna stay in here while we film the last part?”

Castiel looked at Dean and shrugged, “I guess, if it’s alright with you guys?”

Dean nodded, and explained how to work the camera for the billionth time so that Castiel could help.

“What do you take me for, an amateur?” Cas joked, and Dean grinned, leaning over his equipment to kiss his husband.

Connor made a gagging sound and the pair broke apart, getting back to business.

* * *

 

“You two are sickeningly adorable,” Connor commented later that afternoon.

Once filming was finished, they’d moved through to the actual living room. Castiel was sat between Dean’s legs, leaning against his strong chest, and Connor was in the armchair.

Dean rolled his eyes, “We’re just like any married couple.”

Connor shrugged, “Maybe. Or maybe you’re the most obviously in love married couple the world has ever seen.” He paused, frowning a little, “But the world hasn’t ever seen you. Why is that? I’m sure your fans would love Cas.”

Cas tensed up slightly, so Dean began moving his hand lightly up and down his stomach to try and sooth him.

“Well,” Dean began, “I think, for now, we’re going to keep it on the down low. I agree, they’d love Cas, everyone does, but… If we go public with our relationship, people will be interested in all aspects of our marriage. And we’re quite private people. Cas doesn’t even wear his ring to school, and I don’t wear mine in my videos.”

“Sorry, it’s none of my business,” Connor apologised, noticing Castiel’s discomfort, “I guess that makes sense though.”

Castiel gave him a small smile, “Don’t worry about it. A lot of our friends ask about it, it’s okay.”

Dean nodded through a yawn, “It’s fine. So, yeah. Maybe one day I’ll get to show off my amazing husband, but not today.”


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night, Dean and Castiel were lying peacefully in bed together. Dean’s head was resting on his husband’s shoulder, his left index finger drawing light patterns on his bare chest while Castiel carded a hand through Dean’s soft hair.

“Does it bother you?” Castiel asked suddenly, stopping the movement of Dean’s hand on his chest.

Dean frowned, propping himself up on his right elbow, “Does what bother me?”

Castiel sighed and began twirling the silver band on Dean’s ring finger, “That I don’t have my ring on for work?”

“Why would you think that?” Dean asked, his frown deepening.

“Just something you said to Connor,” Cas shrugged, “Forget about it, I’m being stupid.”

Dean took his hand from Castiel’s grasp in favour of stroking his cheek with his thumb, “You’re not being stupid, babe. But no, it doesn’t bother me. You have it with you on a chain, and to me it doesn’t matter if you wear it on a necklace or on your finger. We know, and we’re happy, and that’s all I care about.”

Cas nodded, allowing Dean to place a light peck to his lips before asking, “And you don’t mind that we have different surnames?”

“Not unless it bothers you?” Dean replied, lightly tracing his husband’s frown lines, “We could always combine them? Be the Novak-Winchesters? But I’m happy to keep them how they are, if you are too?”

Cas nodded again, this time instigating the short kiss, “Sorry. I’m feeling a bit inadequate today.”

“No need to apologise,” Dean smiled, resting his head once again on Castiel’s strong shoulder, “And, seriously, you’re more than adequate. I don’t want you ever to feel like you’re not.”

* * *

 

The next morning, Dean woke up with Castiel, and his video was uploaded before Cas had even left for work. It was the ‘Never Have I Ever’ video that they had recorded yesterday, and Dean wanted his husband to watch it before he headed off for a day full of sophomore and junior (Castiel’s least favourite grades) classes.

“It’s great,” Castiel told him, smiling as they kissed goodbye in the hallway, “They’re going to love it.”

Dean grinned, “Good. It was fun to film. I should do collaborations more often.”

“I’m sure the fangirls would enjoy that,” Cas agreed, “But I’ve got to get to work. I’ll see you this afternoon.”

* * *

 

It was during his 1pm sophomore literature class that Castiel blew his cover as the nerdy, awkward English teacher.

It started with him subtly sipping his tea and saying that the ‘secret’ gay affair of Shakespeare was none of his business, and one of his students shouting out.

“You know memes, sir?” Ash asked, impressed.

Castiel shrugged, “I mean, I know how to work a computer, I’m likely to pick up on some aspects of pop culture.”

 _Oh, and also I’m married to an internet sensation_ , he added in his head.

“You’re cooler than I thought, Mr. Novak,” Hael commented, “I kind of assumed you’d still use a typewriter.”

Castiel scoffed and rolled his eyes, “Thank you, Miss Milton, I’m thrilled I finally have your approval.”

“Much sassy, such wow,” Meg muttered to Hael.

“Sorry, I didn’t realise we had a Doge in our midst,” Castiel interrupted, “Now if that’s everything, let’s get back to Shakespeare.”

* * *

 

Castiel had his students working in small groups analysing a sonnet when he heard some conversation from the back of the class that had absolutely no relevance to the lecture.

He began to walk towards the girls slowly, so as not to alert them to his presence, and also to clarify what they were talking about.

“I don’t believe that _Dean Winchester_ has never got a speeding ticket,” Ruby whispered, doubtful.

“Maybe he’s more boring in real life,” Jo shrugged, “Because, seriously, nobody can be _that_ perfect.”

“I wonder what kind of car he drives,” Abby pondered, curiously.

Castiel took that as his time to strike, plucking the phone from Jo’s hands while it still played Dean and Connor’s video.

“You do _not_ want to get Dean Winchester started about his car,” Castiel mumbled, locking the phone and looking at the students, “You can come and get this from my desk at the end of the lesson. Any questions?”

The three girls looked at him in shock, before Ruby piped up, “How do you know about Dean Winchester?”

Castiel blushed, realising what he’d said, but tried to cover it up with a shrug, “I said, I’ve got a computer, I pick up on things. But do you have any questions about the text?”

They gave him a sceptical look and shook their heads, waiting for him to walk away before speculating about how their English teacher knew about their favourite YouTuber.

* * *

 

At the end of class, Jo sauntered to the front to retrieve her phone.

“Do you fancy Dean Winchester, sir?” she asked as he handed back her cell.

Castiel smirked, filing some papers away in his desk, “Everyone fancies Dean Winchester, Miss Harvelle.”

Jo laughed, nodding in agreement, “I guess so. See you on Friday, Mr. Novak!”

“No using your phone in class next time, okay?”

“Scout’s honour,” she promised, leaving the room with a smile.

* * *

 

“I accidently told one of my students that I fancy you,” Castiel said in place of a greeting when he got home later that afternoon.

Dean grinned, “Well, it’s not a lie, is it?”

Cas smiled back, wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist and giving him a kiss, “No. But now I think they know that I’m a little bit gay.”

“Baby, they already knew,” Dean chuckled, “You may as well wear a badge that says ‘bisexual’ on your forehead.”

“True,” Cas smiled, letting go of his husband and shrugging out of his suit jacket, “How was your day?”

“Uneventful,” Dean sighed, sitting back down on the couch, “Looked through the comments, dispelled many a Franchester rumour…”

“You’re breaking their hearts, Dean,” Cas teased, “What will they do if they can’t ship their favourite ship.”

Dean grinned, pulling Castiel down towards him so that his husband was sat facing him in his lap.

“What was that for?” Castiel laughed, placing one hand on Dean’s shoulder and carding the other through his hair.

“I love it when you talk internet to me,” Dean smiled, leaning in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta dah...?


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel woke up with Dean’s arms wrapped around him and his husband’s breath ghosting over the back of his neck.

He felt so happy and content that he allowed himself a few extra minutes of married bliss that morning before getting out of bed.

Only, when a few more minutes turned into twenty, Castiel was running late for work.

“Shit,” he mumbled, trying to pry himself free from Dean’s hold without waking him up.

Dean just shifted closer and held on tighter.

“Please forgive me for this,” Cas whispered as he wrenched his husband’s arms from his waist.

Dean woke up instantly, rubbing at his eyes and frowning.

“Babe?” he asked, concerned, “Is everything alright?”

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” Castiel sighed, frantically pulling on underwear and pants as he walked through to the bathroom taking off his wedding band and attaching it to his necklace, “But you turn into a freaking cuddle octopus in your sleep and I had to get up.”

Dean sat up and looked at the clock, “Shit Cas, you’re late.”

“I know,” Castiel grumbled around a mouthful of toothpaste, “Hence your rude awakening.”

“Don’t worry about me,” Dean told him, getting out of bed and walking to the wardrobe, “What tie do you want?”

Castiel spat the foam in the sink before replying, “Blue.”

Dean got out a white shirt and his favourite blue tie (the one that matched Castiel’s eyes), before holding the shirt open for Cas to walk into.

Dean began doing up the buttons and Castiel sighed, “I don’t have time for my sexy naked husband to dress me.”

Dean smiled, fastening the last button and tying Castiel’s tie before placing a light kiss to his cheek, “There. Now go. Your students await.”

“I love you,” Castiel sighed, pulling away.

“I love you too,” Dean smiled, “Weekend tomorrow. We’ll do something fun.”

Castiel nodded, before rushing down the stairs and into his car.

* * *

Dean properly got up two hours later, dressed in sweatpants and a loose AC/DC tee, and made his way into the kitchen to find something to eat.

He opened the fridge and came face to face with the Tupperware box containing Castiel’s lunch for the day.

Dean knew from past experience that if Cas forgot his lunch, he wouldn’t eat at work at all. He checked the clock, it was a few minutes before Castiel would have a break between classes, if he left now he could get the food to him with plenty of time to spare.

He took out the container and slipped into a pair of converse, shoving a baseball cap on backwards to hide his bed-head, before grabbing the keys to the Impala.

* * *

 

Some part of Dean’s brain forgot that he’d be going to a high school where at least a few of the students would recognise him, so it came as a bit of a surprise when there was a high pitched scream when he stepped onto the concrete basketball court beside the school.

It didn’t take long to find the culprit – a teen girl, _probably a sophomore_ , Dean thought – when she was making a beeline across the playground towards him.

 _Oh yeah_ , he thought, _People actually watch my videos_.

“Are you Dean Winchester?” she asked, grinning and blushing furiously, her hands clutching her mobile phone.

Dean cleared his throat and smiled, “I am. And you are…?”

“Ruby,” she supplied, her long brown hair falling into her eyes as she shook her head, “Could I maybe get a selfie, with you?”

“Of course,” Dean nodded, bending his knees a little so there wasn’t such a height difference.

He smiled brightly for the photo, before his face turned to one of shock when he realised he was attracting a large crowd of students.

“No way is Dean Winchester at my high school,” someone mumbled from the back, “Why would he be here?”

Dean found himself in countless selfies, signing stupid things – from homework, to school bags, to one girl who had him sign the back of her iPhone, telling him ‘This is the best day of my life’.

He ended up stopping the pandemonium by offering to take a selfie with all of them at once and upload it to instagram.

He turned around so that his back was to the students and turned his front camera on.

“Okay, y’all gotta squish real tight, okay?”

Choruses of ‘okay’s went off around him as everyone got into the space of the square frame, and Dean counted down before taking the photo.

“Alright this has been fun guys,” he told them, turning around to see a group of teachers coming out of the school to check what was going on, “But I should probably do what I came here for and leave you alone.”

There were grumbles of assent as Dean made his way through the crowd and towards the group of teachers.

A flustered looking Castiel came towards him, hands firmly shoved in his pants pockets.

Dean grinned sheepishly and handed over the Tupperware when he was close enough.

Castiel took it and shook his head, “What are you doing here, Dean?”

Dean shrugged, “You left your lunch. I didn’t want you to go hungry.”

Castiel groaned and hid his face behind his hand, “Everyone’s watching us.”

“Let’s give them something to watch then.”

Dean pulled Castiel’s hand away and placed a kiss on his cheek.

“Dean, I’m at work,” Cas complained as he was pulled into a hug, “I don’t show up while you’re working and kiss you in front of your colleagues.”

“You literally did that while I was filming with Connor,” Dean grinned, pulling back and straightening Castiel’s tie.

Cas smiled a little, “Yeah, well… Jesus, Dean, they’re filming us.”

Dean turned around to see at least fifty students with their phones out, snapping pictures and videos of their teacher and their favourite YouTuber.

“ _Mr. Novak_ is dating _Dean Winchester_?” Hael shouted out in disbelief.

“No,” Dean grinned, holding up his left hand, his wedding band still in place as he wasn’t filming that day, “Mr. Novak is _married_ to Dean Winchester. And Dean Winchester couldn’t be happier.”

A cacophony of ‘aww’s sounded around the playground, and Castiel’s blush deepened.

Dean turned back to him, smiling apologetically, “Sorry. I guess they kind of know now.”

Cas rolled his eyes, “You’re a douchebag, Dean Winchester.”

Dean grinned, kissing him briefly and chastely, “But I’m _your_ douchebag, Mr. Novak.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys!  
> My tumblr is http://teamfreewill-imagine.tumblr.com/ if y'all want a look over there. Mostly reader insert, but there's a couple more Destiel fics on my master list. Oh, and I'm currently running a giveaway for one of Jared'a Always Keep Fighting tees over there, so feel free to enter :)  
> Comments appreciated :D


	4. Chapter 4

The school held an impromptu, whole school assembly later that afternoon. The principal spoke to the students about how, although shocking and exciting, Dean Winchester and Mr. Novak did not give consent for their interaction to be filmed or photographed.

“Mr. Winchester has said that the ‘selfies’ he took with you all can be posted online if you so wish, and you may say that he has visited this high school, but you may not post any videos announcing the relationship between himself and Mr. Novak,” Hannah told them, silencing the disappointed grumble by raising her hand, “It is against their constitutional right to privacy for you to post those videos. However, Mr. Winchester has also said that the videos may be posted once his next video has been uploaded. Please allow Mr. Novak and Mr. Winchester the privilege of announcing their marriage in their own way.”

* * *

 

Castiel got home that evening, thoroughly exhausted from all of his students’ questions that he had been answering all afternoon. From how they met, to when they got married, to one brave senior who was dared to asked who bottoms. Cas didn’t answer that one.

Dean and Castiel had decided that Dean would make a video introducing his husband to the world. During the day, Dean had called up some of his friends; Connor, Tyler, Hannah, Ingrid, Zoe and Tanya, to tell them what their plan was. Due to the nature of YouTube, Dean was painfully aware of the fact that Castiel could receive a negative reaction in the comments, and on social media, so all of his friends had offered to make videos of their own, explaining how much they supported Dean and Castiel’s relationship.

“Do you want to film this evening?” Dean asked when Castiel flopped down next to him on the couch after changing into more comfortable clothes.

“I guess,” Cas shrugged, “But can we just sit for a few minutes? I’m pretty tired.”

“Of course. We could always film tomorrow?”

“I’d rather do it today,” Castiel told him, “I’m sort of used to telling people today. I might be shy again tomorrow.”

Dean smiled and turned to face him, kissing him slowly and softly, “I love you.”

Castiel smiled, “I love you, too.”

* * *

 

Castiel helped to focus the camera in the filming room, and pressed record when Dean was ready.

“Okay,” Dean smiled at the camera, “Here goes nothing. Guys… I’ve got something to tell you.”

Dean bit his lip self-consciously, but Castiel smiled reassuringly and he got the courage to continue.

“I don’t know why this is so hard for me to say, because I’m not embarrassed or shy about it in real life, but I’ve been keeping this part of my life a secret for… well… for the whole time I’ve been on YouTube. But today… today we’ve decided not to keep it a secret anymore. So, uh,” Dean cleared his throat, and as he spoke he couldn’t keep the smile off of his face, “I’m married! I’m married and my husband is the love of my life, and he makes me so happy, and I really want you guys to love him as much as I do,” Dean looked above the camera to look at Cas, “Come here, let them see you.”

Cas swallowed thickly, walking around the table to sit next to Dean on the filming couch. Dean rested a comforting hand on his knee and kissed him on the cheek.

“Are you okay?” he asked quietly.

Castiel nodded and Dean looked back to the camera.

“This is Castiel,” Dean told them, and Cas smiled, shyly, “He’s my best friend, and my husband, and that’s the best combination I can think of.”

Castiel grinned fully that time, and finally spoke in front of the camera, “I’d like to apologise to all of the Franchester and Deanler fans out there. I’m afraid that Dean’s been off the market for the whole time that he’s known the two of them.”

Dean laughed, “That’s true. Cas and I met at high school, and we’ve been together since we were juniors.”

“Dean was my first boyfriend,” Cas told the camera, relaying the story he had told his students earlier, “My first relationship at all, actually.”

Dean nodded, “Same for Cas. He kind of ruined me for anyone else, the perfect little bastard.”

Castiel grinned, unable to stop himself when he leaned in for a small kiss.

Dean smiled against his husband’s lips, and Cas’ eyes grew wide.

“You’ll edit that out, right?” Castiel whispered.

“Nope,” Dean grinned, looking back to the camera, “See, he just can’t get enough of me. He practically begged me to marry him.”

Castiel rolled his eyes, “Yeah, sure. Because it’s not like you asked me or anything. You see guys, Dean’s secretly a big old romantic. I was a sophomore in college, and Dean and I had moved into our first flat together. We made sure to have a date night every week, and one week Dean took me back to our old high school to watch a football game. And he had the freaking cheerleaders spell it out,” Castiel’s eyes lit up, “Oh my God, and he’s never told any of you this, but he used to be on the cheer squad, so he choreographed the whole thing.”

“I was the cheer _captain_ ,” Dean corrected, “And there’s nothing wrong with that. You used to play football, I was the cheer captain, it’s a natural attraction.”

Cas rolled his eyes again, “Yeah okay. Anyway so yeah Dean proposed at a football game, and we got married just after I graduated.”

“Which was just over five years ago,” Dean told the camera, “So about six months after I started this channel.”

“The reason I haven’t been introduced to you before now is that I’m actually quite shy,” Cas explained, “And I was worried what you would think, and worried that you’d pry into our relationship too much. But Dean let the cat out of the bag when he came to the high school I teach at this morning and kissed me in front of all of the students.”

Castiel shot a playful glare at Dean, and Dean laughed.

“Yeah, I did. And all of the students were so supportive of the two of us, that we figured it was time to tell you,” Dean explained, “Now, if you’re, for some crazy reason, disappointed that I’m so happily married and in love, then please refrain from leaving rude comments. They’ll just be deleted anyway.”

Cas smiled at him, and Dean got ready to finish the video.

“So, all I’ve got left to say is, I love Castiel,” Dean said.

“And I love Dean,” Castiel added.

“And we both love you,” they finished, and Dean grinned, pulling Cas into a hug and a soft kiss.

And the screen faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all wanted more, so here's the announcement video.  
> Now this really is the end

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be about 3 chapters... I'll try and get them up as quickly as possible!


End file.
